An Interesting Turn of Events
by TheShikomizue
Summary: A short One-shot of NaegiXKirigiri Rated T to be safe.


**An Interesting Turn of Events**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa or anything associated with it. If I did ALOT of the characters would've survived and it wouldn't have been a good game.

After everything that occurred in Hope's Peak Academy, the gang; Naegi, Kirigiri, Togami, Fukawa, Asahina and Hagakure found that there was a group of people outside waiting for them a few meters away, including their families, and ran there immediately. After rejoicing with everybody it was like the gang's lives were almost normal again. _Almost._ They then noticed that it was very dark out, but more importantly the world they were in now was post-apocalyptic. Buildings were destroyed, debris was all around them and there was definitely no doughnut shop anywhere. Seeing this destruction their faces went deathly pale, they had prepared themselves for this scenario, or so they thought. They also noticed that the families and friends of those who died in the school were there as-well. And so they hesitantly explained everything that had happened in the past few days, shocking everybody. Despair all over their faces. After all this the group of people lead them to a bomb shelter of sorts where they explained had they lived in while the apocalypse was happening. They then took the gang to their 'rooms', and there were only two bedroom-like places left so the guys took one room and girls the other.

**In the boys' room:**

The room itself wasn't very distinctive, it had various kinds of basic furniture that you would see in most sleeping quarters like a wardrobe, bookshelf, nightstand and of course a bed. Because there was only one bed, they played rock, paper, scissors to decide who got it, and Hagakure won so the other two went to get sleeping bags. So after they got back they laid out the sleeping bags and had a small conversation. "Hey dude's, what do you thinks going to happen now that we're out of that crazy school?" asked Hagakure. "Well I suppose life will go back to normal, at-least, as normal as it can be now." Naegi said. "Oh! I know, I'll just predict the future, that will solve all our problems right!?"

"I trust you're fortune telling abilities as far as I can throw you, now shut up and go to sleep!" said Togami, angry he couldn't get to sleep with Hagakure shouting, plus the fact that he didn't get the bed. "Man that's mean Togami-chi!" And so after that they all went to sleep, except for Naegi, who kept thinking about everyone they left behind in the school. He thought back to the first murder, Maizono, he didn't think her or Kuwata deserved to die, that he didn't mean to kill her. After awhile he got up and went outside for some fresh air, as he was doing nothing but laying there thinking about the past when he should be thinking about the future and what to do now.

**In the girls' room, an hour earlier:**

When the three got to the room the first thing they noticed was the presence of two beds, so Kirigiri volunteered to take the floor. Luckily there were a few sleeping bags in the closet, saving her the time of looking for one. Then they talked about some stuff afterwords, eventually Asahina and Fukawa fell asleep, with the remaining person awake and thinking. She was thinking about her Father and why he still cared, and if he did why didn't he take her along when he left? It seemed that this mystery was one she couldn't hope to solve. After thinking on this for awhile, she got up to go outside, as obviously she wasn't going to sleep any time soon. When she got to her destination, she found that Naegi was already there, she debated whether to leave or not, as she didn't want to disturb him because he looked deep in thought. He then felt her presence and turned to her and seeing who it was, said, "Couldn't sleep either?" She responded with a nod and sat down next to him. They sat in silence, thinking their respective thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" Naegi asked curious. "About my Father." she answered monotonously. Naegi not wanting to be nosy, stopped there. "What about you?" Naegi hesitated on answering. "Our friends we left behind." he took a deep shaky breath. "None of them deserved to die in there, we shouldn't have been killing each other, we were all friends." Naegi was beginning to tear up now. "Kuwata didn't mean to kill Maizono! Oowada wanted to protect his and Fujisaki's secret! Celes was overcome by greed and tricked Yamada into killing Ishimaru and then killed Yamada! And we all drove Oogami to kill herself!" at this point tears were rolling down his face. "And then we discovered that Enoshima and Ikusaba were behind the whole thing!" he was now sobbing uncontrollably. "Why, why did all of this have to happen?" Kirigiri was watching this with sad eyes knowing how he felt, but hardened again, she knew he couldn't keep thinking about this for the rest of his life, just as she couldn't think about her Father, they had to keep looking forward and face whatever was to come their way! "Naegi I need you to listen to me." hearing this he slowly turned to her wiping the tears out of his eyes."I know how you feel, I really do but we can't just sit here thinking about their deaths, you and I both know that they wouldn't want that. So lets keep going we'll hold each other up, together okay?" Naegi looked into her eyes and saw that she was dead serious, so he cleared up the rest of tears and answered. "Yeah I'd like that." After that they sat there enjoying each others presence until... "Hey Kirigiri-san?" Naegi asked shyly. "Yes?" Kirigiri answered. "Um... I uh... Wanted to tell you something." "And what would that be?" taking a deep breath he began to say those three words in the cheesiest manner possible. "Kirigiri I... I love you, okay? I've been feeling this emotion for awhile now and I think this is the best time to bring it up. If I had to say when I first began feeling it, it would probably be when you went down the trash chute just to rescue me, and when you told me about your past I was even more intrigued by you. And now that the event just before happened, I'm completely sure of it, I am in love with with Kirigiri Kyouko." After finishing his speech he looked at her to see her reaction, and surprisingly she was happy. "I love you too... Makoto, ever since you trusted me even when you knew you would be executed, I'm grateful that I met you those two years ago even if I don't remember them." and so after their speeches they looked into each others eyes deeply and kissed passionately. After about two minutes or so they separated with smiles on their faces. "We should probably get to sleep now huh?" "Yeah" and so they each went to their respective rooms both thinking-

"_**What**_ _**an interesting**_ _**turn of events."**_

As Naegi was walking back to his room he remembered one of Hagakure's predictions: _"My vision says that our children will be born from the same mother dude!"_ Naegi shivered, he really hoped that didn't come true.

**Well that was my first story, I hope you enjoyed :), I know it's not the best story out there, but I'm still proud of it. On another note, the way I came up with this story was from a dream I had and it inspired me to write this. And BTW, I actually forgot to add this author's note when I uploaded ****the story****, so, yeah...**


End file.
